terramediafandomcom-20200215-history
Eärendel
Eärendel (Quenya; IPA: e.aˈrendil; no original Eärendil) foi um grande marinheiro meio-elfo que viajou a Valinor, para convencer os Valar a protegerem os Filhos de Ilúvatar, além de ser um dos responsáveis em carregar uma estrela pelos céus no fim da Primeira Era da Terra-média. Seus atos foram profetizados pelos Elfos há séculos.The Children of Húrin, Ch. X: "Túrin in Nargothrond", pg. 162, quote by Gwindor: "It is a prophecy among us that one day a messenger from Middle-earth will come through the shadows to Valinor, and Manwë will hear, and Mandos relent." Ele foi o pai de Elros, o primeiro Rei de Númenor, e de Elrond, o Senhor de Valfenda, além de ser uma figura importante na Segunda e Terceira eras. Eärendel foi o primeiro personagem seminal da mitologia fantástica de J.R.R. Tolkien; tanto o nome dele quanto seu propósito (como personagem) foram inspirados de um trecho retirado do poema Crist. A história de Eärendel é contada na obra O Silmarillion, embora ele seja reverenciado e citado por muitos personagens da obra O Senhor dos Anéis. Biografia Eärendel foi o meio-elfo filho de Tuor e da Princesa Idril, filha de Turgon. Ele nasceu no ano 503 da Primeira Era do Sol e foi criado em Gondolin. Quando ele tinha sete anos, seus pais fugiram com ele da Queda da Gongolin, e então ele passou a viver em Arvernien nas Fozes do Sirion. Os sobreviventes de Gondolin e Doriat conviveram nos Portões do Sirion. Em PE 530, Eärendel se casou com Elwing, a filha do Rei Dior Eluchil. Dois anos mais tarde, Elros e Elrond nasceram frutos dessa relação, e Eärendel começou sua viagem em busca de seus pais, Tuor e Idril, que partiram mais cedo para cruzar o Grande Mar. Com a ajuda de Cirdan, o Carpinteiro, Eärendel construiu um navio, o qual o batizou de Wingelot. Naquela época, Elwing tinha em mãos a Silmaril que Beren havia tirado da coroa de Morgoth. Tais notícias chegaram aos ouvidos de Fëanor, que ainda era vivo, e eles atacaram o povo que vivia em Arvernien, massacrando a maioria deles. Cirdan e Gil-Galad enviou navios para ajudá-los, mas já era tarde demais. Porém Elwing, ao invés de deixar ser capturada pelos servos do inimigo, jogou-se no mar com a Silmaril, abandonando seus filhos. Ao ouvir sobre a Tragédia de Arvernien, Eärendel logo velejou para Valinor, e ele e Elwing se encontraram lá finalmente. Assim Eärendel tornou-se o primeiro de todos os mortais a pisar em Valinor. Ele logo foi ao encontro dos Valar, rogando-lhes ajuda tanto para os Homens quanto para os Elfos na Terra-média, na luta contra Morgoth; e os Valar atenderam a sua súplica. Visto que Eärendel havia empreendido tal jornada em prol dos outros, ao invés de si próprio, Manwë decidiu não aplicar o castigo da morte que lhe era devido; e ciente de que ele e Elwing eram descendentes da união de Elfos e Homens, Manwë concedeu-lhes o dom, tal qual aos filhos deles, de escolher a qual etnia eles deveriam pertencer (presente este que mais tarde seria passado às gerações de Elrond, que tornou-se conhecido como o Meio-elfo). Elwing preferiu ser uma das elfas e Eärendel, pelo bem dela, escolheu o mesmo caminho, embora, a princípio, preferisse ser um dos Homens. Os Valar, ao ouvirem a súplica de Eärendel, lideraram um poderoso exército à Terra-média, e derrotaram Morgoth, aprisionando-o. Eärendel participou da batalha, velejando no Wingelot ao lado de Thorondor e das Águias. Foi graças ao seu ataque que o dragão Ancalagon foi morto e derrubado nos vulcões de Tangorodrim, evento o qual, em conjunto com a devastação causada pela Guerra da Ira, culminou na Ruína de Beleriand. O destino de Eärendel seria atravessar eternamente o Grande Mar com a Silmaril que Beren e Lúthien haviam arrancado de Morgoth e, assim proteger o Sol e a Lua. Na Segunda Profecia de Mandos, é contado que Eärendel retornará dos céus pelo amor do Sol e da Lua, que Melkor expurgaria, para lutar no Dagor Dagorath. Últimas citações O Hobbit do Condado, Bilbo Bolseiro, compôs a "Canção de Eärendel" que é cantada em Valfenda, lar do filho de Eärendel, Elrond.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter I: "Many Meetings"" Etimologia ] O nome Eärendil, de origem paterna, é uma palavra Quenya, cujo significado é "Amante do Mar", oriundo de eä ("mar") e o sufixo ''-ndil'' ("devoto a algo; amigo; amante de algo"). The Silmarillion, Appendix: Elements in Quenya and Sindarin names''The History of Middle-earth'', Vol. V: The Lost Road and Other Writings, Part Three: "The Etymologies" O nome de origem materna Ardamírë, "a joia de Arda", é oriunda do termo Quenya mírë ("joia").The History of Middle-earth, Vol. XII: The Peoples of Middle-earth, chapter XI: "The Shibboleth of Fëanor" A tradução adúnica de Eärendel é Azrubêl. As primeiras referências ao nome dele, antes da conclusão de sua história na obra O Silmarillion, era Eärendil, sendo que tal tornou-se um dos protagonistas das primeiras lendas a serem escritas por Tolkien entre 1916 e 1917. Epítetos Eärendel teve muitos epítetos, dentre eles: Eärendel Meio-elfo, Eärendel, o Marinheiro, Eärendel, o Abençoado, e Brilhante Eärendel. História do nome Tolkien criou o nome a partir da Literatura Inglesa Arcaica. O autor mesmo ponderou em (Cartas, 297) que tal nome foi derivado de anglo-saxão éarendel. Ele disse que estava cativado com a "grande beleza" que o nome representava no início de 1913, o qual ele notou ser "completamente coerente com o estilo padrão de A-S, mas eufônico em certo grau a essa agradável linguagem, mas não 'apreciável'". Há uma lista de poemas de Tolkien datados de 1914 com o título A Jornada de Eärendel, a Estrela Noturna (publicado originalmente em HoME 2 267 - 269). Tolkien também estava ciente dos cognatos germânicos deste nome em (nórdico antigo Aurvandill, o lombardo Auriwandalo), e a questão sobre o termo anglo-saxão ser melhor do que a forma lombarda ou protogermânica para ser adotado na mitologia é mencionada numa das obras não consumadas pelo autor, Notion Club papers (Ensaios do Clube das Ideias, numa tradução aproximada). As evidências nórdicas antigas junto com as anglo-saxônicas apontam a um mito astronômico, mais precisamente um nome referente a uma estrela, ou a um grupo de estrelas; já as evidências anglo-saxãs apontam, em particular, a Estrela da Manhã como o arauto do Sol nascente (em Crist, uma forma cristã de referir-se ao personagem da Bíblia, João Batista). Tolkien inspirou-se particularmente pelos versos: :Crist, éala éarendel engla beorhtast / ofer middangeard monnum sended :"Salve Earendel, mais brilhante dos anjos, sobre a Terra-média enviado aos homens." Esta foi a inspiração de Tolkien não apenas para o papel de Eärendel, mas também para o termo Terra-média, tradução de "Middle-earth", (e que no vocabulário fictício criado pelo autor, significa Middangeard), referência às terras habitáveis. (c.f. Midgard). A primeira linha é paralela à exclamação de Frodo em Cirith Ungol, Aiya Eärendil Elenion Ancalima!, uma frase Quenya traduzida como "Salve Eärendil, mais brilhante das estrelas." A exclamação de Frodo foi uma referência ao 'vidro-de-estrela' que ele portava, e continha a luz da estrela de Eärendel, a Silmaril. Ela também faz jus à exclamação de Eönwë, que no fim da Primeira Era, deu seus cumprimentos a Eärendel, e também por sua jornada em Aman. Personagem Eärendel já foi descrito na obra A Queda de Gondolin: "Pois essa criança era da maior beleza, sua pele de um branco brilhante e seus olhos de um azul que excedia o do céus nas terras do sul - mais azul do que as safiras da vestimenta de Manwë; e a inveja de Meglin quando de seu nascimento foi profunda, mas o júbilo de Turgon e de todo o seu povo de fato muito grande". Conceitos e Desenvolvimento Em 1914, Tolkien escreveu um poema "The Voyage of Eärendil the Evening Star" (A Jornada de Eärendel, a Estrela Noturna, numa tradução literal), inspirado em "Crist", um poema de Cynewulf. Enquanto estudava em Oxford, Tolkien desenvolveu um tipo de linguagem que mais tarde viria a ser chamada de Quenya. Já em meados de 1915, ele teve a ideia de incorporar tal linguagem em uma história, particularmente sobre os Elfos, onde o personagem recém-criado Eärendel os encontraria em uma de suas viagens. A próxima etapa na criação desta mitologia subjacente foi o Lay of Eärendil (algo como O Túmulo de Eärendel ou O Repouso de Eärendel), um trabalho composto por diversos poemas referentes a um marujo, que, do nada, tem o próprio barco, no qual viva velejando, transformado em uma estrela. A misteriosa terra de Valinor e suas Duas Árvores de ouro e prata foram mencionadas neste ciclo pela primeira vez. As lendas de Tolkien sobre Eärendel contem elementos da cultura céltica, baseadas principalmente nas lendas de Immram, e também nos contos cristãos de São Brandão, o Navegador. Humphrey Carpenter em sua obra J.R.R. Tolkien: A Biography ressaltou que o personagem Eärendel foi, de fato, "o começo da mitologia fantasiada pelo próprio Tolkien". Em Tolkien and the Great War, John Garth nos traz uma interpretação extensiva do poema de 1914 de Tolkien , com diversos paralelos a Eärendel e seus voos. John Garth, Tolkien and the Great War, Part One, ch. 2: "A young man with too much imagination"''' Referências Bibliográficas de:Earendil der Seefahrer es:Eärendil fr:Eärendil it:Eärendil pl:Eärendil ru:Эарендиль Categoria:Silmarillion: Personagens